Thoughts
by Slashyme
Summary: The twins think about their friends and lovers. *Slash/Yaoi*


Title: Thoughts  
  
Author: Slashyme  
  
E-mail: slashyme@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm making no money  
  
of this, I never have, I never will.  
  
Parings: Fred/George/Other (Others implied)  
  
Rating: I'm not sure... R I think.  
  
Warning: This is mild slash. No sex, but it involves two guys kissing. *Twincest/Slash/Yaoi*  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
Summary: The twins think about their friends and lovers.  
  
Author's Note: In my little universe almost everyone is gay so if that  
  
offends you, don't read this. This is the first story I've ever finished, so please  
  
tell me what you think. Thanks to my beta-reader Taleyana, you're the best!  
  
***  
  
It had been a hard day for Fred and George Weasley. They had earned  
  
themselves three hours of detention for playing a prank on the Slytherins,  
  
and now they were tired as hell. As if three hours of detention wasn't enough  
  
they had been forced to help Filch by cleaning all the trophies, something they  
  
had done often. After the trophy cleaning they had gone straight to bed.  
  
  
  
Fred snuggled a little closer to his twin and sighed. It had been a hard  
  
day, indeed.  
  
  
  
"Have you heard about the newest couple at Hogwarts?" George asked just as  
  
silence filled the room.  
  
  
  
Fred looked up and answered; "No, who is it? Someone from Gryffindor?"  
  
  
  
The other boy nodded "Yep, it's Dean and Seamus from Ron's room."  
  
  
  
"It's about time their relationship became official, they've been together  
  
for ages... Who told you, anyway?" In the time he had spoken, he had cuddled  
  
even closer to George, who didn't mind at all.  
  
  
  
George slipped his arm around his twins waist. "Neville did."  
  
  
  
Neville and Percy had been seeing each other officially for three months  
  
now, and people were getting used to the fact a prefect and the most clumsy boy  
  
at Hogwarts were a couple. Normally Neville was the shy boy nobody expected  
  
anything from, but in bed he was totally different. The twins had  
  
experienced that for themselves a long time ago.  
  
  
  
"How are Ron and Harry doing?" George asked thinking of their youngest  
  
brother. Ron and Harry had been going steady for quite some time now.  
  
  
  
"There are some problems in paradise, Snape does everything he can to slit  
  
them up in Poison." Fred answered. Snape seemed to hate Harry even more  
  
now that he had found happiness with Ron.  
  
  
  
George smirked. "Well, he definitely hasn't been succeeding. The last time I  
  
saw the happy couple, they couldn't keep their hands of each other." //Just  
  
like me and Fred// he thought, as he sought his twins lips.  
  
  
  
The kiss deepened and Fred didn't resist as the other boy slipped his tongue  
  
in his mouth, and rolled him over on his back. A moan escaped his lips, as  
  
George stroked his hip. He felt an erection growing between his legs, hot  
  
and breathtaking. Fred's hands ran through his brother thick red hair, the  
  
trademark of the Weasley family, and looked into a pair of eyes that were  
  
identical to his. They kissed again, this time even deeper...  
  
  
  
"What the fuck are you to doing?!"  
  
  
  
The twins looked up at the same time. It was their best friend, Lee Jordan.  
  
  
  
Slowly he moved closer. "Haven't I told you not to play without me?" He  
  
said and smiled.  
  
  
  
"We were just doing a little foreplay," Fred said innocently and both twins grinned  
  
mischievously at their lover.  "We wouldn't do *anything* without  
  
you."  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure about that." Lee commented, as he stripped most of his  
  
clothing.  
  
  
  
Two identical faces send him innocent glances. "We would never do that..."  
  
  
  
"No, of course not" Lee said as he crawled into the bed. He looked at  
  
Fred... or was that George? It didn't' matter anyway, he loved both of them. "You  
  
would never kiss your twin brother, let alone have sex with him, is that  
  
so?"  
  
  
  
"Of course!" The red head said "I'm as innocent as a... ah... a very  
  
innocent person!"  
  
  
  
Lee smirked; "A very innocent person who has sex with his twin brother."  
  
  
  
"Well," Fred said with a sigh, "We have to say you're right on this one." he  
  
learned forward and kissed his twin. Their tongues tangled together and a  
  
moan came from George.  
  
  
  
Lee looked at the twins with intense passion. Before he had met the twins,  
  
he hadn't know what the word perfect really meant. Now he knew.  
  
  
  
He grinned. "I don't hear any of you complaining."  
  
  
  
Both boys looked at him, smiles plastered on their faces, and he leaned down  
  
to catch their lips.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? I really, really want to know. English is not my  
  
native tongue, so please be gentle.  
  
  
  
~Slashyme 


End file.
